The Unseen
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: You can't see them unless you've been marked as a ..and if you've been marked as a child, you are as good as


**The Unseen**

**Summary: You can't see them unless you've been marked as a child...and if you've been marked as a child, you are as good as dead.**

**Anime/Manga: InuYasha/Death Note**

**Couple: None**

**Genre: Angst/Thriller/****Horror****/****Hurt****/****Comfort****/Drama**

**Rated****: M for Mature Content and ****Sexual****Themes****.**

**-x-x-x-**

**Beyond ****Hell****, ****Above ****Heaven**

**-x-x-x-**

"Kagome, it's time for bed sweetie,"

Kagome Higurashi; a seven year old girl with black hair settled atop her shoulder in a bobbed cut and bright blue eyes, looked across her room from the spot on her bed. Staring at the closet door jarred slightly open, she moved so that her feet touched the floor and slowly walked over to the closet. Frowning, she looked in a bit through the crack; lines in the shadows made up shapes in her closet. Shapes that she was sure had moved.

"Kagome?"

She jumped and turned to see her mother standing behind her. She was single; a hard working woman with two kids. "...mama...something's in the closet."

Her mother smiled and walked into the room, looking between Kagome and the closet door, she opened the door a bit and looked inside. "I don't see anything, are you sure?"

"..."

Sighing, she walked into the closet and moved the clothes around, ducking down to see under the shelves in the closet, and even opening the toy box lid to be sure nothing was hiding inside it. "All clear in here." She walked out and playfully picked her daughter up and hugged her. "The only monster in my house is you, goofball."

Kagome smiled and laughed as she hugged her mother. Placed gently in her bed, she crawled under the sheets and blankets quickly before looking up at her mom. Receiving a kiss to her forehead, she lay down and closed her eyes. Sleep wasn't quick to come to her though.

As the hours passed, Kagome restlessly tossed back and forth in her bed, glancing at the closet door that had never been closed, she shook her head and closed her eyes tightly.

_**~Sheraak~Sheraaaaak~ Sheraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak~**_

Sitting up quickly, she glanced around her room, a flickering came from the corner of her room, her nightlight which lit the room only enough to see her feet along the surface of her floor, was beginning to give out. _"...mama..."_she whispered, her eyes widening as the light dimmed considerably.

_**~Sheraaak~**_

Her eyes followed the movement of whatever made that horrible scuttling sound across her floor. "Mama..." She spoke out a little bit louder, her voice shook in fear and uneasy terror.

_**~SHERAAAAK~**_

She could see it now; something was definitely in her room, and by her side; she stared at it in absolute terror before screaming out loud in her fear. Skeletal, lengthy finger like appendages wrapped around her wrists and she tried to fight it off, the sight was horrendous, it was a nightmare, had to be! Kicking hard at the creature, its face a mess of stretched charcoal gray flesh stretched across a monstrous shaped skull. The creatures hand released her wrists and she made to run when another one caught her around the ankles. A thump was made as she fell to her stomach to the floor. She cried, her face blotched red and tears burned her eyes as they fell down her cheeks with fortification. Her hands outstretched in front of her as she was being dragged beneath her bed, the terror that lay beneath it was unknown to her, and she feared finding out. Trying one last time, she screamed out for a savior, _**"MAMAAAAAAAA~!"**_

**-x-x-x-**

**(Ten Years Later)**

_**Knock-Knock-Knock**_

"Come in,"

Twenty-three students turned their heads to see who had interrupted their teachers lecture. A beautiful girl with wavy black hair and steal blue eyes strolled in with her brown leather messenger bag draped over her shoulder, the blue, white and black plaid school skirt and white button up shirt on, and her school uniform jacket which was black with a blue white and black stripped tie, white knee high stockings and black buckle shoes. She was petite for a girl of their schools standards, considering most were either too busty to fit right into their tops, or just chose to wear too small clothes in general.

"Ah, Kagome Higurashi, right?"

"Yes ma'am,"

"You made it just in time to be counted absent, good thing today is just your first day. Take a seat, Mr. Keehl, raise your hand. You will sit down next to him, and Mr. Keehl, get her caught up to the book and page we are on."

Kagome walked up the steps towards a blonde boy near the sixth row of stairs, taking a seat next to him; she pulled out her Physics book and watched the boy take it from her before turning the pages to the same one he was on. His blue eyes glared at the book before he placed it down in front of her and went back to his own work.

"Now that we can return to the lesson, hopefully without any more interruptions, let us continue where we left off."

"_I can already tell that I'm going to love this class." _ Kagome muttered sarcastically before pulling out a notebook and pen.

"**Making use of general relativity, Einstein was able to set up certain 'field equations' that applied to the universe as a whole. Those field equations founded the science of cosmology. Higurashi, tell the class, what is cosmology?"**

"Cosmology...taking the word cosmos...is the study of the universe as a whole."

"**So she isn't all legs and looks, some intellect resides behind those pretty eyes."**

"_...bitch,"_

A soft chuckle caught her attention and she turned to see a smirk on the lips of the blonde.

It wasn't long before the bell rang, calling the attention of the teacher and students as everyone was quick to pack.

"Why so late?"

Kagome turned to the blonde beside her as she pulled her bag over her shoulder, "Why so...oh, to class. There was an accident outside, I was talking with the paramedics."

His eyes widened a bit.

"Really? Why didn't you say anything to the teacher?"

Kagome turned to see a girl with brown hair in pigtails behind her, she didn't know this one. Pulling out her schedule, she glanced it over.

"Like our teacher cares why you're late, Linda."

"Matt, nice of you to join us; Linda..."

Kagome watched the blonde as he talked to an auburn red haired and green eyed boy who had come up to us after the girl, his name Matt, and then he turned to the girl, Linda.

"...it's never nice to see you, go away."

Kagome turned away at the girls pouty lips, closing her eyes, she sighed. "I have to get to my next class; I'll see you guys later."

"You are in Matt's class next, he can take you."

Matt smiled, "What's up,"

"What about me, I can take her. It's on my way!"

Kagome watched as the blonde turned a glare to the brunette.

"Again, Linda...go away."

"Mello is such a jerk!"

"I've been called worse; Kagome, Matt, let's go."

Just like that, Kagome found herself being pulled long by the hand by Mello, with Matt following close behind them.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is a new story, something a bit different from what you might be used to me writing.**


End file.
